School for Shadowhunters
by herondaleinstitute
Summary: Set after CoLS. After the events of the series Clary and Simon head back to school, only to be met by a demon for an English teacher with a link to a certain warlock.Things start to get out of hand and as usual people's lives are at stake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This takes place after City of Lost Souls BUT Malec are still together because I mostly pretend that part of the book never happened. Please review I'd love to know what you think! Enjoy **

Simon knocked on the door to Clary's room in Luke's house, he had heard Clary's and Isabelle's voices from downstairs and didn't want to interrupt any last minute outfit changes, he knew what Isabelle was like and he knew how impressionable Clary was when it came to her appearance. Not that he really cared what she looked like; Simon thought she always looked fine in her T-shirts and jeans. Isabelle would have none of it.

"Clary, can I come in?" he said quietly, his voice was still mangled from sleep. He was never a morning person especially after this whole vampire thing, and the fact that he hadn't had to get up for school in months. Not that he minded about that either. He heard Isabelle huff and something fly across the room.

"Hey Simon. You're safe." Her voice was surprisingly chirpy. The smell of shampoo and make up hit him as soon as he walked in; he wrinkled his nose up at the smell. "You're wearing make up to school?"

"She said she wanted to look nice!" Isabelle interrupted, rubbing the pink powder furiously into Clary's cheeks. "Looking nice, doesn't mean tonnes of make up." Clary said, examining her face awkwardly in the mirror.

"You weren't wearing any before. You looked practically ghostly." Isabelle said examining Clary's face with great intent. Simon wondered why girls even wore make up. Poking yourself in the eye with chemicals just didn't appeal to him.

"Thanks Isabelle, way to boost my self esteem on my first day back." Clary said looking at herself in her mirror by the window. Her red hair was longer and it fell in curls down her back. She turned around throwing her hands in the air, "It'll do."

Her makeup was a far cry from Isabelle's dark lids and red lips but still it was different. They were supposed to be blending back in to school life and that was going to be difficult for a short tempered demon hunter and a vampire. Nerves suddenly swept over Simon, he felt the blood pulse around him and if his heart still beat it would be going fast. He really despised the people at school. They noticed everything even if they didn't notice Clary and himself before.

Isabelle was gathering her makeup and shoving it back in her black bag and Clary was putting her green messenger bag over her shoulder. Simon shook his head and cleared his throat trying to calm himself down.

"Ladies, you both look ravishing and may we leave now preferably before Christmas?" he said. Clary pulled her face into a mischievous frown, "Good things come to those who wait."

"Really? I didn't think going back to school was a good thing." He asked, smiling at Clary's expression. Isabelle kissed him slowly on the cheek; he looked at her, her eyebrows raised and half a smile teased at the side of her lips. "Oh."

"Right, lovebird number one, let's go. Thanks Isabelle" Clary said heading over to Simon, jabbing him in the ribs, clutching her bag to her side uneasily. "Wait there." Isabelle's tone was demanding but Simon had to pull Clary back with the strap of her bag.

"Right, Clary, I've put a glamour on it so nobody will see it." She handed her a shining silver dagger, "Woah, Isabelle, this is school. Not the Institute and I'm not planning on any demon fighting today." Isabelle held the dagger towards her. "Just in case. Jace is beside himself letting you out of his sight. A bit of protection wouldn't go a miss." Clary took the dagger and put it her bag reluctantly. Isabelle turned to Simon, her face stern and protective, he braced himself.

"You're not hungry are you?" she asked, he sighed heavily putting a hand on her arm. "Isabelle we've been through this. I'm not hungry at all." A small smile rested on her face. "Just don't eat anyone Simon." He laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise."

Isabelle made him happy but sometimes he longed for the days before all of this when it was just him and Clary, going to band practice and spending hours outside the library with her. Sometimes he even missed Eric. A lump rose in his throat but he pushed it away. It was strange to be doing something normal and the normalcy of it scared him. He had no regrets over the past few months but he didn't want to be a vampire, he wanted a college education, a good job, a wife and kids. He pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, adjusting his eyes. Being sixteen forever sounded good until you actually thought about it. Now the concept didn't seem that good at all.

"Simon?" her dark eyes gazed up at him, making his knees weak. Her eyebrows furrowed together, "Just because you're hot now Simon doesn't mean you can hook up with all of these mundane girls. I am your girlfriend. A girlfriend who has a whip and is not afraid to use it." He laughed but Clary pushed him through the doorway. She made a small gagging sound, "Either Isabelle is ready to kick some mundane ass or I don't even want to know."

"Wait, I'm hot now?" he asked Clary who pushed him further down the stairs.

"Good. Now you kids best leave before you're late." She said, Clary turned throwing a glare at Isabelle. They argued like sisters Simon thought, he followed Clary out of the front door of Luke's house. "Just like the first day of school but instead of our parents taking pictures you're smuggling weapons and I've been told not to eat anybody. This should be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is quite a bit longer than the last, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS (I really wish I did though), they belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare.**

The usual walk to school became as familiar as if they had never left. Clary hugged her jacket to her the cold October breeze sending shivers through her and she hopped across a long crack in the sidewalk and walked closer to Simon. "You ok Fray?" he asked, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just so surreal." She said, they had been gone since March and during the time they had left they had been in numerous battles, she found out who her father and real brother were, she had fallen irrevocably in love with Jace, started her shadowhunter training and had her best friend turned into a vampire. All whilst the people they knew finished the school year and went to camp.

"This just seems so pointless now." She said as they walked closer to the school.

"I know. But this is what your parents and Rebecca think we should do and I agree. I want to go to college and you should finish what you started." He said pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. It was strange seeing him with them but Isabelle suggested he should wear them to avoid questions. She could see they were messing up his vision.

"You're probably right." she said, Simon glared at her, "I'm always right." She laughed, "You're starting to sound like Jace."

His face dropped, he pushed his shoulders back, "Hell, no. I am a tolerable person."

They approached the gates of the school and Clary's mundane life came flooding back to her, it washed through her like a summer wind, warm and comforting. But unusual because this was Brooklyn and the summer breeze usually consisted of pollution. "You ready Simon?" He took his glasses off moving his eyes in ludicrous motions trying to see again.

Her eyes flickered across the street at the students milling about; she stiffened all over nerves flooding through her. Why was she so nervous she had fought in a war for God's sake? She saw Simon doing the same his shoulders hunched. She longed to be back with Jace at the institute but she had promised Jocelyn. With everything that's happened she couldn't let her down again.

"No."Simon said putting his glasses back on. She practically dragged him through the gates, causing him to trip over a tree root. Great start she thought.

Simon kept his head down as they walked through the busy parking lot to the entrance. Clary still had hold of his arm, her fingers digging into his skin despite this her presence comforted him. People starred with curious looks on their faces.

Clary kept her head down and walked at a fast pace. Simon heard the whispers though,

_Is that that Simon guy?_

_I thought he was ill?_

_That's Clary; she went visiting relatives in Europe I think._

That was actually true but it was not a very joyous occasion and Simon knew never to mention Valentine or Jonathan. "Sounds like our cover stories worked a treat." He said detaching Clary from his arm as they walked towards homeroom. "Really? What did they say?" she said looking at Simon intently. Just a few short months ago that look would have his heart in his throat.

"They think that I was ill and that you were visiting relatives in Europe." Her face turned into a grimace and Simon saw a look of revolt flash across her face. She moaned, "By the Angel I wish that wasn't true."

They walked into to homeroom together, Simon walking close to her back. He was being very protective of her and Clary thought that Jace had had a word with him, it wouldn't surprise her.

The room was half full and their teacher , was sat filing through papers at his desk. He looked up as they walked in, "Simon, Clarissa. Lovely of you to join us again." He said happily but his smile dropped as he looked at Simon. Clary looked back at him. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "You feeling better now Simon, you're looking a little pale?" he asked.

Clary saw Simon push his hair onto his forehead nervously as if trying to hide his face. "I'm fine." He said hastily.

"Seating chart is on the desk. Hurry and take your seats."

It was true, he was more attractive now, and even the way his dark hair curled against his forehead made him look paler and striking rather than mousy and shy. His light tan that covered him was gone and his eyes darker. But other than that he was just Simon, the one she had always known.

Or maybe she was just used to seeing vampires on a weekly basis.

Simon took his seat behind Eric, slumping his rucksack on the floor he watched Clary do the same. She pushed her messenger bag closer to her chair keeping it slightly open. So she could get to the dagger easily Simon knew. Now that she had started her training Simon had noticed her become more wary of people and she was constantly on edge. Unless she was near Jace of course.

Eric turned around to him; he was wearing a white T-shirt with "Millennium Lint" scrawled across the front in marker.

"Good of you to join us again Simon, how's that sexy vampire mojo working out for you?" he said loudly holding two fingers up to his mouth making them into fake fangs. Simon shifted uncomfortably, faking a smile at him, making sure to show his teeth.

"Pretty great actually."

"Really?" He asked." But when you kiss them do you not want to like bite their head off or something?"

"Them?" Simon asked, he had not meant to come off as a player. Not forgetting what Isabelle said this morning. "There's only one girl. And, I only bite people who annoy me." He said since no one was listening and Clary was talking to a girl beside her. Eric's eyebrows shot up, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"It was a joke Eric!" he said, holding his hands up.

"It better be. I'm not having a murderer in MY band Simon?" he said. Simon laughed, for real this time leaning closer to Eric.

"Since when is it your band?"

The next few lessons passed in a blur and Clary's mind kept wondering to distant places. She and Simon didn't have any lessons together until after lunch and Biology so Clary tried to make conversation with other people. She quickly realised that conversation so mundane just didn't hold her interest anymore.

"So how was Europe? Go anywhere nice?" Eve, the girl next to her in Biology asked. Clary flinched, her hand clutching the desk so hard her knuckles were white. Eve's face turned to a frown and a look of concern flashed across her face.

"Yes, actually. I went to Venice. It was lovely." She said, that wasn't a lie for some parts and it was lovely to be with Jace in Italy, more than lovely it was indescribable.

"Earth to Clary." She said, her look more exasperated than concerned now.

"Sorry, what?" she had drifted into her memories of Venice only to be met with Sebastian. She shivered.

"It doesn't matter the bells gone anyway." Eve stood up and left Clary gathering her books and shoving them into her bag.

She hadn't even heard the bell ring.

"You ok Fray?" Simon asked as they walked into English together, checking the seating chart at the front of the room. Simon couldn't help but notice how bored Clary looked. She smiled at him, it wasn't a happy smile. She looked tired.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about training later." She said checking for her seat.

"Remember to kick Jace's ass for me. Tell him that was for selling my Star-Trek DVD on eBay."

She laughed, punching him in the arm, "You should never had taught him how to use eBay in the first place." He rubbed his arm faking the pain. She pouted, "Did I hurt you Simon?" Her voice mocking. He turned her round by the shoulders. "We have books to read and over analyse."

Clary sat down at her desk by the window facing the yard, where the last few students were walking to class, most slow and lifeless. She smiled at the normalcy of things. She realised that now to her and Simon too that Shadowhunters and Downworlders had become mundane and the normal mundane things had become foreign and she felt slightly excited to be back.

A teacher Clary didn't recognize sauntered in, placing his briefcase on the desk and turning immediately to write his name on the board. Mr. Ragnon. He was abnormally tall, his slim figure buried underneath a neatly pressed suit. Despite this, his face was ageless and his eyes a strange shade of grey.

"Afternoon everybody, I am Mr. Rangnon and I will be your English teacher for the forthcoming year. I'd like to get started straight away. But first, any questions?"

Every one sat silent apart from a few mumbles and whispers going round.

"Right then. Simon can you hand out the books?" he asked a polite smile spreading across his face. Clary looked at Simon who agreed unwillingly, how did he know his name? He never took the register. Clary pondered on the thought before slipping the dagger out of her bag and onto her desk.

Simon took the books and handed them out as quickly as possible, avoiding stares from the people he walked by. He stopped abruptly when he came to Clary. He clutched the last books hard in his fists bending the pages. Isabelle's dagger was lay on Clary's desk her small pale hand resting on top of it. Her face was white and her lips set in a firm line.

"Clary?" he whispered raising his eyebrows. He handed her a book cautiously, her eyes stayed fixed on the teacher.

"Look at him again Simon. Look closer." Her voice barely a whisper but it was loud enough for him to hear.

He handed the last books out hastily returning to his seat, he looked at Mr. Ragnon, taking his glasses off and focusing on his face. He felt his mouth drop as the glamour stripped away from him.

The glamour stripped away falling from his mundane face. Underneath was a skin grey and shiny, scars covering him, deep into his skin. His eyes were black and when he smiled he showed rows of sharp black teeth. He snapped them at Simon, who felt his fang teeth snap out in defence. He covered his mouth with his hands and saw Eric pass a worried glance at him from the front of the room. His head spun and he took his glasses off stroking his forehead. This could not be happening, not in school! He thought his head on a swivel.

Clary sat in shock, holding the dagger with the balance that Jace had taught her during training. She wanted Jace, he would know what to do and frankly she had no idea. She felt sick watching this demon teach a class of oblivious teenagers, talking quickly and taking questions like any normal teacher.

She saw Simon across the room his hand pressed firmly against his mouth. She knew he saw the demon know and he sent a quick look over to her. His face worried. "What do we do?" she said so quietly that she wasn't sure herself that she heard it.

Simon shook his head tentatively taking his hand away from his mouth, Clary saw the flash of white that was his sharp incisors poking into his bottom lip. She was about to speak to him again but she was interrupted by Mr. Ragnon.

"Clarissa, can you read the next passage, after that paragraph I would like Simon to read thank you." He said smiling sweetly at her. Bile rose in her mouth and she raised the dagger slightly so she was sure he could see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary read the passage, her voice trembling slightly and Simon could see the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She finished quickly and Mr. Ragnon gestured to Simon. His fang teeth retracted as he began to speak.

He tried to keep his voice clear and his stature confident but he had to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, eventually settling on holding them there with his index finger.

"Whereas those who suffer in the name of G-"He chocked, clearing his throat. He word burning his throat and twisting his insides.

"Something wrong Simon?" he asked politely.

"No." He carried on from the next sentence.

"You missed a bit out Mr. Lewis." He hissed pointing at the page.

Simon tried again but he chocked and coughed the word God, turning him sick.

"CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S SICK?" Clary shouted, slightly raised out of her seat, the dagger poised. People looked at her strangely muttering to people beside them but Simon ignored them. Clary sat back down picking up the pen that she knocked off the desk.

Time ticked by at an unbelievably slow rate and Clary's palms were drenched in sweat, Isabelle's dagger slipping in her grasp. It was just five minutes until the end of the lesson and she needed to call Jace. He needed to help her; Simon and herself couldn't do this now, not with all of the people here.

She looked over to Simon who sat clutching the edges of his desk his book closed after the incident earlier in the lesson. His eyes were fixed on the demon. She did the same. His complexion made her skin writhe and his skin so shiny it cast deep shadows making his scars appear deeper. She had never heard or studied one of these demons before; she didn't want to risk anything and especially didn't want to get Simon into more trouble.

The bell rang suddenly and Mr Ragnon picked up his briefcase and swiftly left the room leaving the door open behind him, without a single word. The rest of the class exited with strange looks on their faces, talking in hushed tones to their friends. Clary hung back as Simon spoke to Eric, his hair dishevelled like he had just had an electric shock.

Eric left and Simon winded through the tables silently towards Clary. She stood by the teachers desk pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

"Do you know what the hell type of demon that was?" Simon said, his voice ringing through the empty room.

Clary shook her head, "I have absolutely no idea but I think he was a greater demon." She said running her hands through her knotted hair, being careful of Isabelle's dagger.

"Well, should we kill him? I mean he doesn't look that appetising but-"

"Simon!" Clary scolded him, even though his face was completely serious. She sighed heavily, "We can't handle something like this on our own. We should call the others."

Simon breathed quickly moving his hands up and down, "Right, ok."

She took her phone out of her pocket and Simon checked outside to see if anyone was around. He paused, "Um, Clary?"

She pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Can someone tell me what in God's name that was? Wait, why do you have a knife?" A boys voice said from the back of the classroom. Clary stood in shock as her phone rang.

Simon stood facing the boy at the back of the room, he was holding a small penknife in defence of Clary, who slipped the dagger onto a nearby desk.

"Sam, what did you see?" Simon asked. The boy, Sam Phillips, was only fifteen and Simon remembered because he had skipped a year and was the only person who would talk to him in Maths last year. They used to talk about Dungeons and Dragons.

"That-that teacher," he stuttered, "he had grey skin, with scars and his teeth. He-he wasn't human." He stood shaking. He was average height with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, his face was still boyish and he was gangly much like Simon used to be.

"He was a demon." Clary stated her voice full of concern. She inched towards him stepping in front of Simon. She held her hands up, "Sam, do you know what you are?"

Simon frowned, he wasn't sure himself what he was, but it was probably just because this was all relatively new to him too. Like when he never figured out that Jordan was a werewolf.

"I'm just Sam, just a person." His voice shook; he lowered the penknife to his side.

"You're a warlock" he laughed, his face twisting and his body shaking nervously.

"While you're at it you should probably call Magnus as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! I'm glad you guys like it, I have a few chapters already written and ready to publish but let me know what you think of it. Nothing too dramatic happens here but I hope you like it **

Simon and Magnus had a strange relationship but nevertheless seemed to get on quite well. As the phone rang in her ear she watched Simon stroke his forehead in exasperation.

"No Magnus, that wasn't me-"he rested his head on the desk, "FOR THE LAST TIME. I DID NOT EAT THE CHAIMAN."

Clary dialled Jace's number again as Simon spoke to Magnus.

"No one liked that cat anyway."

Clary shook her head. Sam was sat at a desk at the back of the room. They had refused to let him leave for the moment and he sat tapping his fingers on the desk screwing his face up in boredom.

"Clary?" Jace's voice sounded from the other end of the line, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, we're fine but we have a bit of a situation."

She heard Jace chuckle quietly, "What have you done now?"

She went into a full description of what had happened during the day including Sam. As it turned out Jace didn't know what type of demon the teacher was either. She tapped on the desk impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Come to the institute. Bring the Warlock and Simon... if you have to. Magnus is on his way."

"Right, ok. Be there in ten." She breathed heavily.

"It will be fine; we'll sort this out ok? I love you."

"I love you to."

"We have to go to the institute. We need to bring Sam as well, Magnus is on his way right?" Clary asked. Simon nodded bouncing on his feet. He was itching to leave.

"Actually he was already there. Don't tell Jace because him and Alec they were um, well, preoccupied." He said. Clary raised her eyebrows and silently mouthed something. Simon looked towards Sam who was stood with his arms folded across his chest a few feet away from them.

"I'm not going anywhere with you freaks. Let me leave, we were just imagining it." He said pulling his rucksack onto his shoulders.

"After what you just saw. What we just told you. You're going to leave?" Simon said in disbelief. This Kid had just seen a demon and he was still refusing to acknowledge that it was the truth.

Clary interrupted, "I am a shadowhunter, someone who hunts and kills demons like what you just saw." She lifted the sleeve of her jacket showing him the marks on her arms, "Simon is a vampire. That is why we have been gone. Not whatever else you've heard." She yanked the slleves of her jacket back down.

"So, you got a few tattoos, I'm leaving."

He went to push past them but Simon grabbed his arm, holding him in an iron grip.

"Simon, why don't you show him the..." She tapped her teeth but Simon sighed. That was something he was not proud of. The fact that he couldn't talk around them just made it embarrassing.

"Really?" he sighed, Clary pouted and nodded, he groaned, loosening his grip. He let his fang teeth snap out and flashed them at Sam whose face turned a pale white his eyes wide. Simon shut his mouth letting go of him.

"Holy shit." He said staring at Simon.

He shifted uncomfortably, "What can I say?"He said.

"Let's get going then." Clary demanded.

They rode to the institute mostly in silence. Sam had been surprisingly willing to come along after Simon had whipped out the fangs for him, but they usually do when they're scared of being eaten, unlike his unfazed sister who just makes fun of him all the time. Something he was used to, being in close proximity to Jace for a while.

Clary sat close to him, Sam on the other side looking out of the window.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked still staring out of the window.

"The New York Institute. It's where the Shadowhunter's train and live. It also provides refuge for Downworlders, like you." Clary said, her voice sounded rehearsed and Simon presumed this was something that Jace had taught her.

"Downworlders, so they're like, werewolves, vampires and warlocks?"He asked finally turning to face them.

"And the Fair Folk, but if you have any sense you'll stay away from them. Trust me. It never ends well." Simon said. Clary looked at him her eyes sad and she shuddered. He could tell she was remembering the kiss with Jace in the Seelie Court. He shuddered too. That was the night he had died.

"So, what can warlocks do? Can I do all the Harry Potter stuff? God, I love Emma Watson." He said.

Simon frowned and Clary raised her eyebrows, he smiled and played with the buckle of Clary's bag.

"Not quite. But Emma Watson would be one hell of a catch." He said, Clary shoved him, she continued, "We're taking you to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he's a friend of ours and he'll explain everything better than we can." She said as the cab pulled up at the front of the Institute.

"I'll warn you now. His sparkles might blind you." Simon said paying the cab driver who had been engrossed in a Radio podcast.


	5. Chapter 5

They stepped out of the cab and walked up to the door of the institute, Sam following behind them like a lost puppy.

"See you in a minute." Simon said as he walked away from the door, round the back of the ruins. Clary was about to ask where he was going until she remembered that he couldn't enter this way.

"Where's he going?" Sam asked following Clary up the stairs. _In the name of the Angel, I request-. _The institute door swung open and she smiled to herself.

"He can't get in this way, Holy ground." She said, "This way."

Sam walked beside her now, his hands jammed into his jacket pockets and he looked around nervously, Clary thought how strange his must be for him and how strange it was when she had first woken up here. The old pews, the altar and the candelabras gave the place a medieval look. But the appearance was shattered as she opened the doors to the old elevator.

They rode in silence, for some people it would have been awkward but the situation didn't entitle awkwardness and they stepped out into the corridor and made their way to the living area. Clary stroked Church behind the ears as he led them to the others. Sam followed willingly.

Clary walked into the room, greeted by the others who sat in various positions on the sofas. Alec sat in an armchair by the fireplace, holding his old sweater up to cover his nose; Magnus was perched on the armrest. Today he was wearing red leather pants and what looked like one of Alec's sweaters, his black hair spiked and covered in rainbow glitter that twinkled red and orange in the light of the fire. Simon and Isabelle sat on the sofa close together, Isabelle laughing at his jokes and playing with the hem of her skirt. Clary had never seen Isabelle look flustered but sat so close to Simon she did.

They all turned to look at her as she walked in, most looking past her at Sam, who stood awkwardly behind her.

"Hey Clary! " Isabelle said her voice excitable.

"Hey, this is Sam; I'm assuming Jace already told you everything. Where is he?"

"He's in his room, he said he'd come down when you got here. Church go and fetch Jace will you." Isabelle said shooing the cat out of the room with her pointed boot.

Magnus stood up, walking gracefully and standing in front of Sam. He was about a foot taller than him and Clary and he looked down his nose at him.

"Ah. I am the High warlock of Brooklyn. You shall refer to me as Master Bane and will answer to my beckon call." He said.

Alec pulled his jumper away from his mouth, "don't listen to him, he's just making fun."

"Alexander! You always have to ruin my fun don't you?" Magnus said turning to his boyfriend.

"I do it because I love you and don't want to see you get beaten up." He smiled flakily and pulled his jumper back up to his mouth, chewing on the neckline.

"To the library then." Magnus said pushing Sam towards the door. As they left, Jace stepped in, he was wearing dark jeans and a grey T-shirt that showed his arms and Clary felt her heart stop for a second. She thought this feeling would go away after a few months of being together but it only got stronger.

He stared to look at Sam and Magnus, he nodded at them both.

"You must be Sam," He said. Sam nodded holding out his hand to shake, Jace frowned at it, "are you related to Simon?" He asked, looking down at the old band T-shirt he was wearing.

Simon held up the finger to Jace, Sam looked down at his clothes a confused look on his face.

"Charming as ever." Isabelle said under her breath.

Jace walked over to Clary and kissed her lightly between the eyes, and then again on the tip of her nose.

"Hey."

"Please be nice to him Jace." She said, he held her in his arms and she looked up to his face.

"What could that possibly mean? I'm the nicest guy you could ever meet."

Isabelle leaned her head on Simon's shoulder, her black hair falling across his jacket and tickling his nose, he stifled a sneeze. Their hands were intertwined on his lap and Alec looked at him fiercely, his blue eyes narrow and his brow creased.

Alec shook his head, Simon cringed. He took his sweater away from his mouth.

"So there's a demon at your school, what type is he?" Alec asked, resting his chin in his hands.

"We don't know. He looked more like a person than any other Demon I've seen though." Clary said, sat in the armchair across from Alec, Jace lounged on the armrest his arm around her.

"Apart from the fact that he had grey skin and scars that looked at least three inches deep." Simon said shuddering at the thought.

"I've done some research, I can't find anything on it, and I'm assuming it's a Greater Demon." Jace said, "Alec thanks for helping by the way."

"I was busy." Alec said, his cheeks flushing red.

"I know." Jace said raising one eyebrow. "Walls are thin Alec."

Alec groaned pulling his hair over his forehead trying to cover his face. He felt Isabelle giggle.

"Back to the Demon, please." Clary said.

"Oh yes, I think we should see for ourselves." Jace said playing with Clary's hair. She looked at him her eyebrows creased together, her green eyes on his.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean. We should come to school with you for a couple of days. Get things sorted."

Simon laughed. "You? In a mundane school. Have you thought this through?"

"Shut up Vampire. I know what I'm doing." He said waving his arms at Simon, he threw his hands above his head nearly hitting Isabelle in the face, she caught his wrist and brought it back down onto her lap. She had Goosebumps on her arm from his hand.

"It would only be for a few days. We find out what the hell he is, kill him and leave. I'll get Maryse to enrol us tonight; we'll be there for Monday. Alec, Isabelle?"

Alec nodded putting a thumb up to Jace.

"Sounds good. I need to keep my eye on this one." She said poking her finger at Simon's chest. He laughed, "I'll have you know, I," he pointed at his chest, "am the most loyal and faithful boyfriend you could ever ask for." He looked at Alec momentarily

She raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Don't forget Simon. I have a whip." She said, Alec groaned again, Jace snorted with laughter and Clary gagged burying her face into Jace's shoulder.

Isabelle stood up, looking proud of herself, for bringing all the attention to Simon. She knew he hated that.

"I'm hungry, does anyone wants anything, and I'll cook?" she asked.

"NO!" A chorus of rejections sounded through the room. She scoffed turning on the sharp heel of her boot. Simon sighed and Alec followed her out of the room.

"You don't have to Alec, she'll poison you." Jace said quietly.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He said and stalked out of the room after his sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I'm so glad you guys like it and I'm sorry for the inaccuracies in the last chapter (Simon being able to get into the institute) there should be more drama soon, I just needed to get this chapter out of the way. Enjoy!**

Simon followed shortly after Alec and Clary and Jace were left alone by the fire. Clary inhaled the smell of the burning wood; it reminded her of summer evenings at Luke's farmhouse. She leaned her head against Jace's chest, his breathing making her sleepy. He kissed her lightly on top of her head, leaving his face there.

"I missed you today Clary." He said, playing with the ends of her hair. She smiled, she loved it when Jace was like this around her but it never lasted long and his usual arrogance returned. She loved that too.

"I've missed you too. I'm guessing were missing training again?" she asked, a smile crept at the corners of Jace's mouth.

"Yes, but we all know you're not in it for the training." He said, whenever they trained alone together they would always end up in fits of laughter or kissing most of time. After being interrupted by Maryse and Alec multiple times, Isabelle was going to be training her from next week.

"You know me to well." She said with a sigh, "I suppose I should go and check on Sam and Magnus, God knows, he could be giving him a makeover instead."

"He needs it. He has that nerdy mundane look that Simon had before he became a vampire. Never a good look, even I can't pull it off." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Are you coming?" she asked, making her way towards the door, he walked up to her and kissed her softly and it lingered on Clary's mouth for moments after. He pulled her out of the door.

"Chop chop. I just heard Magnus say "Glitter""

They walked into the library together, falling into step with each other. Magnus and Sam looked up at them as they entered. The two warlocks stood at the desk, Sam carefully flicking through The Book of White, Magnus tapping his long painted nails on the desk. His irritability put Clary on edge, _Had she done the wrong thing by bringing him here? _She thought to herself, but Jace took hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly as if he knew of her unease. She felt herself relax in his grip.

"I think we're done here." Magnus said flipping the book shut on to Sam's hand. He carried it away and put it on the bookshelf, locking the bars that kept the important books in place.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired?" Magnus said putting his hands to his eyes dramatically; Sam raised his eyebrows, looking strangely at Magnus.

"I bet." Jace said, a smirk on his face, Clary hit him on the arm, she tried to be discrete but Jace cursed, throwing a wicked smile at her.

"Everything's fine. I think I'll head home now. See you next week Magnus." He said throwing his bag over his shoulder and nodding to Clary as he left.

"Thanks Clary." He said, she smiled and wished him goodbye, she had to hit Jace again to get him to say goodbye. He was being particularly difficult today. Clary's nose filled with dust from the cupboard that Magnus had just opened and as he shut them the smell of old books and Magnus' cologne made her sneeze.

"See you tomorrow." She said as he left the room, as soon as the door closed she turned to Magnus who was writing his name in the dust on the mantelpiece.

"Does no one ever clean around here?"

"We don't really have time. We are too busy fighting demons and solving mysteries." Jace said, slumping in the chair, his hair falling in his eyes.

"How did it go Magnus?" she asked, he sniffed his nose as he peered around another corner.

"Fine. I'm meeting him once a week for an hour to teach him the basics, he can figure out the rest on his own like the rest of us had too. He'll do ok, I haven't broke the whole immortality thing, or one of your parents is a demon thing to him yet though."

"They're like the most important bits Magnus!" says Jace, he leaned forward in his chair his head lay on the desk. His normal look of boredom on his face.

"I know, I know!" He said, throwing his hands up, glitter cascading from them. "I'll tell him next time. I promise Clary." He patted her on the head. Clary sucked in her breath. She hated being patronised.

"Clary, we could get in an hour of training now if you want?" Jace said, smiling down at her, his eyes gleaming a dark gold in the dim light.

"Oooh, I'll join you." It was Isabelle standing at the doorway with Simon and Alec, who looked a little ill. "Damn it." Jace mumbled, Clary patted him on the chest. Magnus walked over to Alec who was slumped against the doorframe, he grabbed his hand and wheeled him out of the room.

"I'll get the stuff from the weapons room." Jace said.

"Come on Clary, I'll find you a shirt to train in. The one you're wearing is actually quite nice and I wouldn't ruin it if I were you." She stalked out of the room her heeled boots, making an awful lot of noise.

"Guess I'll just go home then." Simon said, pulling his jacket on over his pale arms.

"Sorry Simon." She said kissing him on the cheek and ruffling his hair.

Saturday passed in a blur of Manhattan streets and bad hot dog venders that couldn't speak English, that Rebecca had insisted on having, they had been shopping for their Mum's birthday at the end of the week. He'd look forward to it but he had to get through this first.

He lay back on Isabelle's bed, his feet still touching the floor, and looked up at the stone ceiling. It was early Sunday evening, despite the light filtering into the room, the black walls and hot pink carpet gave the illusion that it was the middle of the night. Simon yawned, stretching his hands above his head; his shirt rose up exposing a strip of his pale stomach. But he was otherwise covered in Isabelle's discarded outfits she at dismissed earlier.

"How about this one?" she said holding up a loose pink shirt and a short black skirt that looked like it could be very tight to her slim figure. Simon sat up and eyed the outfit; he leaned back on his elbows.

"As much as I'd like to see you in that, there is a dress code. You have to wear trousers. Sorry Iz."

She threw the clothes down beside him and flung herself onto the bed, her black hair fanning out around her like a dark halo.

"Stupid mundanes, no wonder Clary always wears jeans." She huffed putting her hands over her stomach.

"You look good in jeans too." He said, his voice came out needy and he cursed inwardly. She sat up beside him a faint smile at the corners of her mouth.

"You're too cute." She said, her eyes shining in the darkness.

"I know." He said, sarcastically, shrugging his shoulders. She laughed, it was quiet but Simon could tell it was genuine. She pushed herself closer to him moving her hand to cup his cheek; she ran her thumb down his cheekbone, to the edge of his mouth finally resting it on his chin. He followed her gaze as it moved down his face. He wanted desperately to know what she was thinking, he _loved _her.

He loved her.

Before he had time to ponder the thought he felt his breath catch and a smile grew across Isabelle's lips. He stared at her and he never wanted to look away, he loved the way her face curved, the angles of the bones under her skin and her wide eyes that gazed at him intently. He ran his thumb in circles over the back of her hand never tearing his eyes away from hers. He wanted to know if she loved him back. He felt nerves bubble up inside of him, the thought s of the outcome swirling around his head in a tangled mess. He took a sharp intake of breath,

"Isabelle I, um, I-"He said clearly but he stuttered, his voice breaking.

"By the Angel Simon. Kiss me!" she said pulling him close.

Their kiss was gentle at first but it grew deeper and more passionate with every moment. Heat that he knew wasn't there flamed up inside of him and he pulled her down on top of him. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder, creating a dark curtain between them and the rest of the world. The rest of the world may not even exist and Simon wouldn't care. She pulled away from him after a few moments, moving in one swift movement of the bed, her oversized shirt billowing out behind her. She smiled at him, one eyebrow arched high.

He knew what he must look like, his hair, which was slightly too long standing awkwardly in every direction and his t-shirt halfway up his torso. He pulled it down and sat up.

"I need a shower and you have homework to do." She said, brushing his hair back down affectionately. He sighed.

"If you say so."


	7. Chapter 7

Clary sat at the foot of Jace's precisely made bed; she played with the corner of his sheet that was neatly tucked away, like she was in a hotel room. She twitched her knees up and down nervously, her school bag lay heavy on her lap.

Jace shuffled around the room, a multitude of weapons set out on the floor in front, the wardrobe door open from many outfit changes. Jace was checking his hair in the mirror, with a satisfied grin he pulled away, kneeling on the floor putting the weapons neatly into the rucksack Simon had lent him.

"Do you really need that many seraph blades? We have weapons to you know." She said, watching his nose turn up in concentration.

"I need to keep you safe. Wherever you go, danger follows and I am not one for being unprepared."

Pushing her hair back, and putting her bag on her shoulder, they stood up simultaneously. Clary laughed under her breath. She had never seen Jace look so mundane! He had blue jeans that hung low on his hips, a white t-shirt and a hoodie he had borrowed from Simon with Millennium Lint scrawled in small letters across the chest pocket. Another one of Eric's attempts at merch for his band.

"Let's go. You're looking at me funny." He stated, tying the laces on his dark red converse.

"You look different, that's all."

"Yes. But I still look good."

"Yes Jace, you still look good." She said, stalking out of the room behind him.

Simon sat opposite Alec and next to Isabelle in the library, where they were waiting for Jace and Clary. He was nervous and had taken to cleaning his glasses for the past ten minutes, in the awkward silence between him and Alec.

It never used to be awkward, but since things with Isabelle got serious, Simon felt the impending "older brother" chat was about to happen.

Clary and Jace walked in, Jace looking pleased with himself, his hand in Clary's. He looked around the room at the very normal looking shadowhunters. He wanted to laugh but Isabelle would slice his head off, he didn't want to upset her. Today especially.

Alec looks normal, jeans and a jumper, his hair unruly and flopping into his eyes. Isabelle was dressed in dark jeans and a velvet shirt that hugged her arms and waist; it was on the borderline of being too tight. But who was he to complain? He never really noticed Jace's clothes, they were diminished by the look of arrogance on his face.

"So everyone is sorted, weapons, runes, books and pens and everything?" Alec said, pulling his bag on.

"Yes, we've been through this hundreds of times in the past ten minutes Alec, can we just go now?" Isabelle said walking over to Clary who was by the door.

"Let's just go, do you really need eight knives?" Simon asked, following them to the door.

"Better than those little teeth of yours." Jace said, slinging his arm around Clary. "So what do they even teach, like, weaponry?"

Simon sighed, "Yes, algebra is quite a battle."

The group approached the school, Clary gripped onto Jace's hand tightly needing some reassurance. He squeezed back, almost crushing her knuckles, he looked nervous. Alec walked through the gates, next to his sister, keeping his head high, his arm around the small of her back protectively. Simon walked alone next to them.

She thought Alec, of all people would be quite accepting of Simon and Isabelle's relationship, but obviously he wasn't yet. She pulled Jace through a crowd of girls, who stared at him in awe. He winked at them as he walked passed.

"Hey." She said, scowling at him slightly, he wasn't taking this seriously. No, it wasn't that. She was jealous. The slightest flirtatious movement from Jace towards anyone other than herself made her uneasy.

"Are you jealous?" He asked, his voice shocked but a smile was plastered across his face.

"No." She said, but her voice was sharper than intended and it was obvious she was lying.

"Oh my God. You are!" He exclaimed, "You're totally jealous." He kissed her on the cheek, as they walked through the entry, passes another gaggle of girls staring at them. "After everything Clary, I would never go after any other girl. You know how much I love you."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I am not used to this attention. And neither is Simon or Alec by the looks of it." She said, changing the subject, her face flushed with embarrassment. Ahead, Simon and Alec looked around at the stares and then both simultaneously put their eyes to the ground. But Simon slipped his hand into Isabelle's, who clearly loved the attention.

"Do they always stare this much?" She asked as they stopped by their lockers.

"No." Simon said bluntly, pulling his books out of the locker.

"Right, so we all know what's going to happen?" Clary said.

"Yes. We go to a few lessons, find the demon and kill it." Said Jace helping Clary with a few textbooks.

"I don't see why Mom had to enrol us, we'll probably only be here today."

"I know Alec, but otherwise people would get suspicious. You might end up coming back anyway; Dad said it would be good training to understand mundane life." Isabelle said.

The bell sounded above them, they were all in the same homeroom so they headed there together.

Homeroom and first period past quickly, but all of teachers were already fed up with Jace, earning him a lunchtime detention. Good job staying under the radar, Simon thought as he walked alone towards the English room.

The thought of the demon he was about to face knocked him sick, mixed with hunger he felt dreadful. His jaw ached and he pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"Hi." It was Sam. He walked next to Simon falling into step, he looked drained, his blonde hair unwashed and tired eyes made him look even younger.

"Are you ok, you don't look to good?"

"Neither do you." He said sharply, Simon caught a look at his reflection. He was right, he was even paler than usual, his eyes darker and thin veins stretched across his temples. He would have to eat when he got home. "Sorry, I'm still in shock. Magnus never mentioned the whole _you're immortal and your dad is a demon _thing to me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault." He looked down at his hands, his fingertips glowing red slightly. "I set fire to my cat this morning. I didn't even do anything."

Simon laughed, "You'll get used to it. We have forever."

"You're immortal too then?"

"I am indeed. I have died before though, it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"It sucks living forever doesn't it?" He wasn't stating a fact he was asking a question which took him by surprise.

"It does."

The two of them were a few minutes late to English and Simon walked in first, opening the door tentatively. It creaked open, the silent class turned to stare at them awkwardly. The demon sat at the desk, his suit sticking to his shiny grey skin that was lined with sweat. As they walked in his gaze never fell from the cluster of shadowhunters in the middle of the class. Weapons poised in their hands, a smile on Jace's face. He was obviously enjoying himself.

"Simon, Sam, quickly please. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Hello to you too." Sam muttered under his breath, too quiet for anyone other than Simon to hear.

Simon sat quickly at his desk behind Eric, who turned to give him a worried glance.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Clary's boyfriend here, he's an asshole." He whispered, turning around cautiously.

"An asshole that could save your life from that thing in a suit."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"You really don't want to know." Simon said as stared at him, his eyes baring into him, showing rows of sharp teeth, in the light, the scars on his skin seemed to ooze a grey liquid. It knocked Simon sick, he wretched slightly. He walked towards him, throwing a pile of books on his desk to hand out. Next to him, Isabelle raised a glamoured seraph blade, making sure to show her coiled whip around her wrist.

The demon chuckled to himself, "Hand those out please Simon, Jace you can help." Jace took the whole pile of books from Simon instead, throwing them onto people's desks instead of handing them out.

He approached the teacher with the spares, angling himself close to him, their faces almost touched.

"What do you want?" Jace asked, his voice only a whisper but it was assertive, raising a seraph blade to its throat. Oblivious students continued to mutter to one another.

"I'm looking for someone and I'll do whatever I have to do to get to them." He hissed spraying spit in Jace's face. The class began conversations around the room, but Isabelle looked towards him, she knew he was listening.

"If you even think of laying a slimy little hand on anyone, I will kill you myself and I-"

"For God's sake, don't be so self involved , I am not planning on hurting anyone here." Simon frowned, as Jace did and Isabelle leaned closer to him in concern.

"Then what business does a demon have here, in a mundane school?" Jace pulled the blade away slightly, put held it still near the demon's face, threatening him.

"I am looking for my brother, half brother really." Simon had to admit there was something strangely human about this demon, it made him shiver but he assumed this was why the others couldn't figure out what type he was.

"Shut up with the technicalities and state your business." Jace said, the demon sighed but a small smile grew across his face, "Why would your brother be in a school, he's a warlock I'm assuming." Simon thought of Sam, but dismissed the idea quickly.

"He is indeed. And no, he is not here but his boyfriend is. This was the quickest way to get to him and look at that" He said peering around to Alec. Simon felt his mouth open in shock. "Now I have." The demon curled his hands around the spare books, his stance unsettling but not threatening, Simon noticed his hands were just black bones, so thin they looked as if they would snap with the smallest touch. But his nails were razor sharp and pointed like his teeth.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane is your brother. "

"Unfortunately." He said, and then hissed something at Jace, in a language Simon couldn't comprehend.

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP THIS WEEKEND! What do you think so far?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a bit shorter than I hoped but I hope you like it!**

He watched as Jace returned to his seat, clutching his weapon in a fist, beads of sweat falling down his forehead. His face was pale and he brushed past Alec, who looked at him with concern. Simon felt sick. What had else had the demon said to Jace? It must've been bad because Jace looked like he was about to throw up. Simon took his glasses of pinching the bridge of his nose.

The rest of the class took interest in the teacher as he continued his lesson, scrawling notes and reading passages from the books. Clary followed the lesson, but Simon noticed her look at the others every few seconds. She didn't have a weapon by her side. Alec was frowning at his desk, his chest rising and falling heavily. He knew something was wrong, his parabatai rune allowed him to sense it, Simon knew. A cold air washed over the room and the door blew ajar, startling Mr. Ragnon.

Jace poised, weapon ready. Simon felt his vision blur for a second. Just a sign of hunger but it reminded him to put his glasses back on. The class erupted in noise as the demon set them some work. How could he act so normal? A demon, teaching mundanes; Simon found it hard just to be in close proximity to them anymore. It scared him but mostly it made him nervous. He was always nervous.

"Simon, what did you hear?" It was Isabelle; she leaned across to his desk pulling her sleeve over her whip that was wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"You're not going to like it."

"Tell me Simon." She demanded through gritted teeth, her dark eyes narrowing fiercely on his.

"The demon." He stammered slightly, his hands fumbling with his glasses. "It's Magnus' brother."

Isabelle turned a pale colour, "No, no you must have heard wrong."

"I heard everything. Iz, you know it's possible."

She clutched the edge of her desk, Simon could tell that instinct told her to turn to Alec, who was slumped in his chair leaning back to talk to Clary who was trying to catch Jace's attention. She turned back to Simon, her eyes wide but filled with sadness. Simon felt the impulse to pull her closer to him, hold her there and not ever let go. He had to stop himself.

"It's going to kill him. You know what they've been through."

"I know, but Magnus told him about his family eventually right? Maybe he just forgot to mention him. God knows how old the guy is."

"Or maybe there's a reason."

"I dread to think what that is."

Isabelle frowned, "You said it."

"I said what?"

"God."

"Right, let's get on with the lesson then." The demon shouted, beginning to write notes on a whiteboard propped up against the wall. Isabelle sighed. Simon sat dumbfounded for a moment. He mouthed the word over and over. In his mind he was laughing. But for the sake of the situation he remained still. It seemed to take a lot off this whole _damned and cursed _thing.

Clary sat at the edge of her seat, Isabelle's knife held tightly in her hand, poised and ready. Why was no one else was armed? The others sat low in their seats; she noticed Alec with tears welling in his eyes as Jace whispered to him from behind. She began to sweat, her palms clammy.

_I'm sorry he didn't tell you._

Jace had whispered to Alec, Clary frowned taking off her jacket slowly and placing the knife on the desk. She replaced it in her hand quickly. Why was Jace sorry? Who hadn't told Alec something? She could almost scream in frustration. Either they didn't trust her or she was just being paranoid.

The teacher droned on at the front of the class. Bile rose up in her mouth every time he slithered around the room, his skin oozing liquid that had the consistency of oil, it dripped off him making a pattern of dots on the floor. Clary stared at them for a while, so long, the tiny dots had formed pictures. Her Mom and Luke on their wedding day it looked like. Then it was Magnus. Then Sam, his hands on fire. _A rune. _She felt every single drop of sweat on her forehead and each hair on her arm and neck rise. Her brain twisted into confused knots. She drew the rune small in the corner of her page. Scared of what it could do.

The bell rang, pulling her away from her drawing. The teacher ran from the classroom, students followed their shoes squeaking on the black liquid that he had left. She felt her head begin to throb again. The group of shadowhunters and Simon were left alone.

"What did he say Jace, every word?" Isabelle demanded, they met in the middle of the room, Simon tripped over the leg of a chair, his glasses falling to the floor. Jace picked them up for him. Alec withdrew from his desk, walking to them a solemn look on his face. "Alec, I-"

He held his hands up, "Don't."

Jace began to explain what had happened, Alec winced at the revelation.

"What did he say to you at the end, he said it in a different language. I didn't understand." Simon interrupted.

"It was a demon language, He said: "But not for long."

"Wait, but what does that mean?"

"He said: He's my brother. But not for long. He wants Magnus dead."

Simon saw Clary turn white across the room.


	9. Chapter 9

The group sat lounged across the sofa's in the institute. The room was silent, despite the many questions Clary had. She felt sick to her stomach, everytime she moved her head spun, she felt like she kept forgetting to breathe. But she concentrated on it, in and out until her hands stopped shaking.

"You ok Clary?"

"Fine." That was a lie. The rune she had seen on the floor in the classroom was something more powerful than a rune should be, it was unnatural. Evil, she thought, resting her head on her hands; pulled tightly into fists.

Alec paced across the room, checking his phone every few seconds and Simon's gaze followed him with every step as though he was hypnotized. Jace twirled his steele in his hands next to her.

"Magnus is on his way." Alec said, finally sitting down on an armchair across from Jace, he pulled his jumper up to his nose.

"You invited Magnus? Don't you think we should talk about this first?" Jace asked, leaning forward.

"It's his business more than anyone else's and I can't hear much conversation Jace."

"By the Angel, give us a chance to process things, this isn't like raiding a few vampire hideouts. It's Magnus we're talking about here!"

"That thing wants Magnus dead," he shouted, "We don't have time to process things."

"How does it plan on even killing Magnus, he's not exactly easy to get rid of?"

"EXACTLY JACE."

Clary began to rock back and forth. Her mouth was dry but she continued.

"I know."

"You know how he is going to kill Magnus?" Simon clarified, pulling Isabelle's hand onto his lap. She nodded, Alec turned to her his eyes filled with tears. Sam sat awkwardly next to them, he smiled at Clary reassuringly.

"On the floor in the class room, there was a rune. It was like nothing I've ever seen before." She began to gag slightly and she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"What can it do?"

"I don't know the name, but it will make his age catch up with him."

"But he's hundreds of years old." Alec said, she nodded again; the jerky movements were starting to give her a migraine.

"I don't think I'd like all that time to catch up with me." Jace said.

About an hour had passed before Magnus arrived, fashionably late, as usual. Alec sat in the armchair staring into the fire, he had to admit he was being quite lethargic and Isabelle had gotten tired of him moping about his love life; she and Simon had left to go to Taki's and get food.

Jace and Clary were hidden somewhere in the institute, probably making out, Alec thought and Sam had ventured to the library, proud of himself for conjuring the fire that Alec stared into. He was quite the pyromaniac.

Magnus swept into the room, more glitter cascading from his hair as he walked. Today his eyes were covered in dark eye shadow that made his cat eyes stand out even more against his Asian skin. The smell of sandalwood washed around the room.

"Alexander, is everything ok?" Magnus asked approaching his boyfriend with care. Was he making his mood so obvious? He was hoping to break this to him lightly but he had let his face turn to stone.

"Why didn't you tell me you had another brother?" Magnus sighed pulling off his long trench coat. Alec stood up rubbing his hands together, trying to get rid of his sweaty palms. He didn't usually get nervous, maybe it was just the heat of the fire.

"Alec, we've been through this, my family is complicated. I've lived a very long time"

"You said you had told me everything. You know I don't like being lied too, I can't handle it Magnus! You know what happened last time."

Magnus flinched, the movement made Alec's eyes prickle and he looked away, back into the fire. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his cheek, it pulled him to look at Mangus. He stared up at him but avoided his eyes. A pang of guilt went through him.

"You're overreacting. "

That was it.

"Don't tell me what to think. You lied again to me." His voice was a shout.

"I can explain everything, if you would let me. I was scared to tell you before because it is not something I take pride in. I didn't have the strength to tell you then, I didn't want to take the risk."

Alec clutched Magnus' hand, and pulled him closer.

"Then take it, it's yours."

Magnus grasped his hand in return, but his face was confused. Alec felt his insides turn over.

"Take what?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. Alec felt a hint of annoyance that maybe he wasn't taking this seriously. Especially by the look on the warlock's face.

"You said you needed strength." He said assertively, "take mine."

Magnus smiled, a soft smile that made him warm up inside. But he noticed him begin to breathe heavily and Alec pulled him closer.

"Take it, it's yours."

"Okay."

Simon headed back down the stairs into the institute, pulling off his hoodie, careful not to drop the bag of food in his hands; he wandered towards the kitchen going over the events of the day in his head. He tripped over Church, one foot caught behind the other and he fell on his chest, saving his face with his spare hand, he hadn't managed to save Jace's order of coconut pancakes. He laughed inwardly pulling himself onto his knees.

"Simon, did you just trip over the cat?" It was Clary, her clothes rumpled and her hair stood in awkward directions, her cheeks flushed red. He raised one eyebrow at her and she began to organise her appearance self consciously.

"Yes, I did. God knows how it got there, he wasn't there when I arrived and I see everything." He wiggled a finger at Clary jokingly.

"You said God."

He smiled, "I know."

"But how?" She asked confused.

"God knows."

"You're really taking this to town aren't you?" She asked, he nodded a smirk on his face. Clary never failed to make him feel better.

"Clary, that rune you saw. Was it true, what it can do?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that."She scowled.

"I know, I was just-" He was interrupted by Clary, whose face was now stricken with a look of panic. Simon shooed the cat out of the way that was hovering by her feet. _Waiting to trip me up again, _Simon thought, quickly returning his attention to Clary.

"Can warlocks even have runes? I don't know anything but I do know that I am scared for him." Simon saw her bite her lip and it began to bleed slightly. He wiped it away without thinking.

"Well that's what we need to find out."

"Obviously Simon!" She shouted at him, he smiled to himself.

"We will find out after we get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry, I'm just anxious."

"Yes you are. I can tell." He said, "You can't figure all this out without having the occasional break and no, that does not mean having sex with Jace."

"We were not having-." She sighed, realising her attempt to persuade him otherwise was futile. "Fine."

"You get snappy when you're hungry." She hit him on the arm and it really did hurt; Simon rubbed his arm which was now numb.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alec walked behind Magnus towards the others hand in hand, Magnus' sparkly nail polish scratching his hand, making him even more fidgety. He was shaken up by what Magnus had done, but mostly he was anxious to go back to school tomorrow and face the thing that ruined Magnus' life for 50 years or so. His insides twisted with nerves, even though it was early in the evening and he had the rest of the night to worry and be anxious once Magnus had left.

The group were digging through food industriously, Simon watching with a hint of jealousy. Alec could tell he was hungry as well. The group turned to Magnus as they walked in, ignoring Alec as he sat beside Jace on the counter.

"Is there something in my hair? Is my makeup uneven, I thought it looked a bit strange?" He rubbed his finger against a bit of eyeliner that had smudged.

"Enough with the preening. So are you caught up with everything now?" Jace asked, shovelling another mashed up mouthful of pancakes into his mouth. Magnus sighed.

"Yes. My beloved brother happens to be teaching at your school because he wants to kill me with a fancy rune that young Clary here created." He patted her on the head.

"I didn't mean too." Clary said, flailing her arms manically, pushing him away.

"We know you didn't." Jace reassured her.

"But why does he want to kill you?" Isabelle said, pointing a finger at him, despite the seriousness of the conversation everyone seemed relaxed. Everyone apart from me, Alec thought, kicking his shoes off onto the floor.

"Well, that's a long story."

Alec heard multiple sighs from around the room, he saw Clary roll her eyes as she pushed her food away.

"Well hurry up and tell it before my good looks wither away." Jace said around another mouthful of food.

Simon sat uncomfortably on the edge of his chair, the smell of food from Taki's putting him on edge, he didn't know why but when he saw the sight of normal food it made him sad. His back ached and he leaned his head in his hands on the countertop to take away the strain on his back. He winced and Isabelle looked at him curiously. He shrugged.

Magnus had settled himself on the armchair opposite, Alec watched him intently, his eyebrows furrowed together. Simon felt his nerves bubble up again but they were washed away with an exasperated sigh from Jace.

"It was about 200 years ago just when I had moved to London-"

"With Camille." Alec interrupted. Magnus frowned.

"Yes, Alexander. With Camille." He looked away from him, looking now at his shiny red shoes. "I had a few dangerous jobs at the time with the group of Shadowhunters who ran the institute there; there was an infestation of one type of demon that was going around and killing everything that got in its way.

"I wasn't meant to kill those demons; to kill them would summon a greater demon, their father who would cause world destruction. But." He paused, "It was near and there had just been a report that they had killed a young man, a shadowhunter. He was brutally murdered, more so than usual. I won't go into detail."

"Please do." Jace said, Clary kicked him in the shin.

"Well, I was devastated, I had a very close connection with that family and I lost control. Killed them all in a few minutes, I wasn't thinking straight and I should not have done it." He said formally, as if he was talking to a group of strangers.

Alec had his hands over his eyes; Simon could tell from his expression that Magnus wasn't telling the full story of what happened. But as long as they had the important parts...

"Then the Greater Demon was summoned." Isabelle said.

"Yes, my brother or the greater demon, whatever you like." He said, waving his hands at her and stoking his forehead dramatically.

Simon was confused as to why the demon still wanted to kill him, but as if she had read his mind Clary interrupted, "But why does he want to kill you?"

"Let me finish!" Magnus said, he sounded outraged and Simon laughed inwardly.

"When he arrived, we had never actually met. He threatened to kill me and the rest of downworlder kind unless I paid for what I did...the price-"He waved his hands, "that doesn't matter. Before he had the chance to do anything I cast a spell on him, banishing him away from Earth and to be trapped inside a pentagram in some other hellish demon dimension. After that I went crazy, I knew he'd return and after 50 or so years being depressed, I forgot about it. He must have escaped and I, well, I never paid the price did I and now I am assuming he wants to kill me and all of the downworlders."

Simon flinched at that, he had died once before and as he had said to Sam it wasn't a pleasant experience, he wanted to avoid that again for at least another 80 years. He noticed Sam in the corner of the room turn ghostly pale, almost as pale as himself. He felt bad for him. He had been thrown into this and know he was about to be killed.

"Now, what do we do?" Magnus asked and Simon watched Alec as he sunk into his chair.

"We should probably go back to St. Xaviers tomorrow, try and get some more information on what he's going to do." Jace said, pushing his empty plate across the table.

"We can't let that thing out of our sight Jace." Isabelle said, she was clutching onto Simon's hand so hard her knuckles were white.

"Maybe I should go and keep an eye on him."

"NO!" Alec said a little too loudly and Magnus' eyebrows shot up.

"Alexander, I'll make myself invisible, it's a simple spell. I'll stay by him all the time whilst the rest of you get some information."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm off to bed." Jace said, planting a kiss on Clary's lips. Simon hadn't realised how quickly time had passed and it was almost midnight, his sister would be wondering where he was, but she had known not to expect anything normal form him anymore. She had his back when their mother questioned him and he was so unbelievably grateful for that.

"We should get going to Simon; Luke has called 31 times in the past hour." Clary jumped off the chair and picked up her bag. He unravelled Isabelle's hand from his, her hand was clawed when she let go. She smiled at him,

"Night Isabelle, I lo-." He stopped himself, not when the others were around. She frowned at him slightly.

"Night Vampire." She kissed him playfully on the cheek. He stood up and he and Clary left after a few mutual good nights and after correcting Isabelle, that he had a name. The whole Vampire thing was a bad habit she had picked up from Jace.

They walked along the street to Clary's house; their arms linked trying to fight the cold wind that had picked up. Clary still shivered and she reflexively moved closer to Simon, even though he would only make her colder.

"Are you ok, you've been quiet all the way home?" Simon asked.

"I'm fine, but, I thought all of this stuff was over." She said, she kept her gaze on the road as cars passed by.

"Things are different now. They'll never be over." Clary looked worried; she hopped across a crack in the sidewalk.

"I know and I wouldn't change a thing, well, there are a few things I could think of but I'm just tired."

"What would you change?"

"You shouldn't have to be what you are; I wish Sebastian wasn't my brother and Valentine my father. But mostly it's you Simon, I'm sorry."

He was startled for a moment. Never for one second had he thought that this was Clary's fault. She never asked for this either.

"Don't worry about me. Get some sleep Fray." He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled back at him.

"Night Simon."

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Clary woke with a start, her alarm clock ringing in her ears and sending her head spinning. She flung her arm on the bedside table and without looking hit the snooze button. The events of the past few days seemed to be catching up with her and she had felt an impending illness since she saw the rune on the floor of the English classroom. She turned her head, falling back to sleep instantly.

"Clary" Something nudged her arm, "Clary, wake up." It was her Mom stood over her a concerned look on her face. Clary wiped her hand away.

"I'm up. I'm up." She said, pushing herself up on her elbows. The worried look on her Mom's face disappeared, she smiled at her. Clary felt guilty. She hadn't told her Mom of anything that had been going on over the past few days and she had been so happy to see Clary do something that wasn't Shadowhunter related she hadn't asked questions. Apart from the obvious, how was your day? But Luke was suspicious.

"Simon will be here in ten minutes, I washed your jeans, and they're in the laundry room." She kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

She sighed and got up reluctantly, her body aching as she got dressed and washed up. She tried for what seems like hours to control her hair but gave up after a while.

She did feel guilty about not telling her Mom but surely she knew what to expect when she chose this life for herself a few months ago. Jocelyn was a Shadowhunter too once. _No matter how hard that was to believe_, Clary thought to herself stashing weapons and books in her bag and a few smaller blades in her inside pockets.

Simon waited on the couch for Clary to come downstairs, tapping his hands on his jeans nervously. Tapping a tune to one of the songs from Eric's band, it sounded better on his leg than it did with actual instruments.

Clary tripped on the last step, her feet banging loudly on the floor and making him flinch. He stood swiftly and caught her arm. He saw Jocelyn staring at him, maybe he had moved a little too fast. Clary's hair was all over the place and her clothes were twisted.

"Finally."

"Come on Simon, it's not my fault I over slept." She shrugged his arm of her patting his hand.

"Erm, yes it was." He said she huffed at him and took the toast Luke had made off the counter; she put the slice in her mouth and mumbled a goodbye to her Mum and Luke. She pulled him out of the door, his bag falling onto his arm and his glasses falling off his nose. He pushed them back on.

"Bye!" He waved, "Jesus Clary."

"Sorry. I was just rushed." She pressed her palm against her forehead; she made a frustrated sound and flung her bag over her shoulder. Simon would feel worried but she sounded more like a teenage girl who had just been told she can't go to a party. He held his hands up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I feel bad about not telling Mom about any of this, she was just so nice and normal to me. I feel like I'm letting her down."

"Of course you're not letting her down, you're a shadowhunter." He said, she seemed to compose herself slightly pushing her hair of her shoulders, she skipped forward.

"She'll have to learn to live with it." He could tell she was still trying to reassure herself and really it was eating away at her. He knew her to well, not to read that expression on her face.

They approached the school in record timing, but Jace, Alec and Isabelle were already stood by a dying tree at the front of the entrance, soggy brown leaves fell from the branches surrounding them, Clary thought they looked like something out of a soap opera or something. Alec appeared to be talking to thin air. Clary soon realised that he was talking to Magnus, she had forgot about his plan to turn himself invisible. Jace was muttering to Isabelle looking totally uninterested.

"Your boyfriend is impossible!" She pointed a finger at Jace and Clary accusingly, "Get him to listen to me before I kick his ass." A few people turned to look at them, she blushed but Isabelle ignored them completely.

"She isn't Maryse and don't tell her what to do, Isabelle."

"What happened?" She was trying not to laugh and she leaned against Jace as he was leaning against the tree.

"I'm trying to tell him how not to get in trouble today, we can't afford to make such a mundane mistake. Magnus' life is at stake here." She said, spinning on her heel and walking towards Simon. Simon looked startled.

Clary heard a low chuckle from behind Alec.

"I know that, I'm not stupid." Jace said.

Alec cut him off before he could say anything else, "Let's just leave it ok, so the plan is to get more information on what he wants."

"We know what he wants." It was Magnus' voice now close to Clary's ear. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle; it was creepy not knowing where he was.

"Let's just see what happens." He continued. Agreements passed around the group and they began to walk towards the entrance. The same group of girls stared at Jace, Clary tried to ignore it and Jace laughed as they passed by clutching onto her hand tighter.

"Is that girl wearing sweatpants to school?" Magnus said a little too loudly and a few people turned their heads. Alec smiled at them, blushing and holding up the hand that wasn't pushing an invisible Magnus into the building.

"He's sticking with Alec today right?" She asked Jace.

"I sure hope so; he's leaving a glitter trail." Clary laughed, she felt some of the weight lift off her shoulders, feeling slightly more at ease, she exhaled heavily. Jace smiled and pushed her in front of him, his hands at her waist, they followed the line of glitter.

Simon was baffled by how calm everybody was. Was it only him that was conscious of the fact that this demon wanted to kill all of the downworlders and that it was Magnus' fault? Maybe not he thought as he watched Alec try and calm down an invisible Magnus who was trying to find somewhere to sit in the crowded math classroom.

He had been told not to leave Alec's side for a while as he found his bearings around the place. Alec tried to shush him discreetly as mundanes shot him strange looks. The teacher walked in, she was a frumpy woman with bags under her eyes and clothes that were different shades of earthy brown. He heard a tut from the back of the room. It took all of his strength not to laugh so he bit his lip instead.

That was a bad mistake, his sharp teeth had cut into his lower lip and blood started to run down his chin in thin lines.

"Is everything ok, ?" She asked, her eyebrows rose. He nodded and at the same time the teacher shook her head. He wiped it away with the back of his hand quickly. He was greatful he had eaten last night. He wiped his hand on his jeans.

"Jonathan, are we planning on doing math today or are we going to sit there with an empty desk and stare at the clock?" She asked Jace who was slumped in his chair looking back at Alec and Magnus. The whole room was quiet now; everybody noticed Jace and was curious to hear what was happening.

"I was planning on getting my equipment out but the clock is much more interesting. It moves and everything." He said through gritted teeth and then looking at the oversize woman who had settled herself in the desk chair, obviously not planning to move much. Her face became flushed.

"Either get out your equipment Jonath-"

"My name is not Jonathan." He paused, "It's Jace."

"Well then, Jace, either get out your equipment or I will send you to Mr. Ragnon across the hall."

Simon jumped, a few text books fell off the back shelf where Magnus sat, the door of the classroom opened suddenly. Students looked around with confused looks on their faces. He saw the faint outline of Magnus leave the room, leaving a sparkly trail on the white floor.

"I need to see this." Jace muttered to quiet for anyone other than Simon to hear. He patted Alec on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. Alec's face was deep red and he could hear his heavy breathing as he tapped a pen on his desk.

"I think I'll make my own way there, have a nice day my lady." He bowed to her slightly as he left and Simon heard a few giggles from around the room. But other than that it really didn't seem like a laughing matter.

**Hi! I didn't really like this chapter as much as the others but there's only a few left!**

**I kind of know where I'm going with this so let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

After that the class erupted in chatter and laughter, mostly from the group of girls in the corner who had taken a particular shining to Jace, despite Clary's annoyance. The teacher had taken to sorting out her laptop for a moment; Simon could see the sweat dripping down her forehead and onto her puffy cheeks.

He watched Alec, a few desks to his left, removed a few seraph blades from his bag discreetly, as if he was expecting a fight and Simon groaned. Not again, he thought, slumping lower in his chair and taking his glasses off. Something tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude! What's going on with you and those Lightwood guys?" It was Eric, who always happened to be around.

"What do you mean?" He asked as patiently as he could, keeping an eye on Alec. He pushed his glasses back on.

"All this weird shit that's been going on, our English classes has been messed up." He paused, his eyebrows rose."You know what I mean?"

"Yes."

"Is it vampire business?" Simon shushed him and Eric rolled his eyes.

"You could say that, but stay out of it Eric." He said, he regretted it because a look of fear flashed across his eyes. "I don't mean it like that, its dangerous stuff."

"So, why can't I get involved?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT."

"Aww, I knew you loved me man! I can see it in your eyes."

The door flew open again just as the teacher began to speak again. She did exasperated sigh and sat back down in her chair defeated.

"That woman cannot catch a break." Eric said shaking his head.

Simon ignored him; it was Sam at the door. He stared at it surprised at the force he had opened it with; peeling his eyes away from the handle he threw a look at Alec. Alec stood up immediately, throwing his bag over his shoulder and picking up the glamoured weapons from his desk. Simon was confused; he didn't know whether to stand up as well. Sam looked at him and raised his eyebrows, he took that as a yes and stood up to but he knocked some books of the desk behind him. Gaining him an angry look from the girl behind.

Simon followed Alec out of the room; Sam stood holding the door for the both of them.

"Excuse me. Where do you think you're going Alexander, and you too Mr. Lewis.?" She swivelled in her chair, hands clasped at her waist. Despite her tone she didn't look like she actually cared.

"It's Alec to you." Alec said spitefully, pointing a finger at her. He only allowed his parents and Magnus to call him Alexander as the group had found out when Jace tried it and Alec had nearly bitten his head off. Simon noticed sweat dripping down his forehead and he rubbed his fingers against his palm. His face was turning a pale shade of red. Sam raised his eyebrows at him again.

Simon was still confused, "You know I don't speak eyebrow, you have to actually speak for me to understand." he said as the three of them emptied out into the hallway.

The hallway was empty and a light in the corner flicked on and off giving Alec an even bigger headache. The door to the classroom opposite to them was wide open and the class inside were talking between themselves, Magnus, Jace and the demon nowhere to be seen.

He rubbed his temples with his fingertips, careful not to stab himself in the eye with his steele. He looked to Simon across from him who was looking at him worriedly, his glasses were crooked and his hair rested on the rims on the top, he looked older, even though that was impossible. Alec pulled his eyes away from him and onto Sam, who was stood waiting for someone to speak up.

"What happened?" he asked, looking down the hallway.

"Well, I saw Magnus walk in, his spell had started fading, and the teacher just flipped out. He just put everything down and left. Magnus followed him." He shook his head. "It wanted him to follow him. I told him he shouldn't go. That's what it wants."

"What about Jace?"

"What about Jace?" He repeated.

"He came into the class, after Magnus." Simon said.

"He must've seen them leave, he will have followed them." Alec added, cursing to himself. He heard footsteps, his heart lifted slightly but then Isabelle and Clary came running down the hallway. Clary lagging behind slightly, despite Isabelle wearing 7 inch heels.

"I SAW THEM." It was Isabelle, Clary shushed her.

"Where did they go?"

"Outside, passed the science corridor."

They all stood for a moment, gathering weapons and steeles.

"Jesus, let's go!" It was Sam, his voice urgent. They obediently followed him outside.

They walked quickly down the halls trying not to draw attention to them. Clary followed Isabelle, Alec up ahead of them, almost running.

"Which way?" He asked flustered.

"Left." Isabelle said. Alec turned right.

"THE OTHER LEFT." He swished on his heels stalking abruptly away from them.

"Stop." It was Simon; he put his arm across her chest, creating a barrier to stop her from walking on. She had a tendency to do the opposite of everything she was told. She looked at him worriedly, but his eyes widened. His face was alert. His fang teeth snapped out as they did when he panicked.

"Get back. Move."

He pushed her back and grabbed Isabelle's wrist. Alec followed suit and Sam cowered behind him. He looked panicked. She forgot how unused to this he was, he had taken everything so calmly she forgot that he only found out he was a warlock last week and now his life was at stake. She sighed, everything is always at stake, she thought to herself, and Jace is always involved. He was always at the heart of the action. He was always the catalyst.

Simon still had hold of her wrist. An explosion sounded. She jumped and covered her head with her arms. The noise shook the building and pieces of plaster and paint rained onto them. The ground shook slightly longer than usual and she finally emerged from beneath her arms. Alec looked up, brushing things off him.

"Is everyone ok?" Isabelle asked. Everyone replied with a shaken approval.

"Come on." Sam said eagerly, they continued, the damage didn't seem to bad, Clary thought. Nowhere had a hole blown in it but there was a long crack down the centre of the hallway, it looked like a road on a map, veering off in every which way.

She looked up to Isabelle who had stopped now. She pulled a weapon from her pocket.

Mr. Ragnon stood now in his true demon form ahead of them. He was ten feet tall, skeleton like his grey skin stretched taut and his deep scars were shallower. His claws were at least a foot long, tipped with what looked like sharp metal, which glinted in the yellow strip lighting. His face was the same, almost human-like which made Clary shiver. He snarled at them, his eyes lighting up and his black feathered wings expanding, his back hunched from the weight of them.

Jace. She saw his golden hair beneath his wings.

He was slumped against some lockers, but he was breathing. He was pale and from what she could see he was in the middle of a coughing fit. She began to run towards him, but the demon took a step forward. She held the blade up towards him, she ran at full pelt. She dove on her front, sliding across the floor underneath the wing. The demon laughed.

"Jace." She sighed, putting her forehead against his.

"I'm ok."

The demon turned to look at her, his evil grin never wavering. A green mist washed around him and he shrank back to his normal size. His suit was hanging in shreds around him. Isabelle moved forward in a flash coiling the whip around his ankles, the sizzling sound of burning flesh sounded as he crumpled to the floor. Alec approached with a dagger about to sink it into him. Not intending to kill him, it would take more than that to kill a greater demon. A flash of red light flew and hit the floor next to him. He looked to Sam who had shot at him and laughed.

It cackled through the silent hallway, he looked to him and Simon. He hissed something in another language that Clary couldn't comprehend and disappeared into the ground. The crack swallowing him up.

"What did he say?" Simon asked his face so pale it was almost transparent.

"You're next." Jace's voice was weak. _What had happened? _Clary thought.

"Magnus." Alec remembered. "Magnus, where is he?"

"Alec, I tried, I-"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I'm sorry." He looked to the corner, a dark shape huddled in the corner, a dark coat sprawled out behind him, his face turned away.

"No." Alec shook his head. "No, no, no, no" He ran and skidded on his knees to his side. He hung his head over his. It was silent for a moment.

"He's breathing."

Jace smiled, he already knew.

"He's not dead." Alec said, relieved. "He's not dead."

The hallway was filled with an eerie silence. The others stood not quite knowing what to do or how to help.

"Sam, you're the only one that can help him."

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! Be sure to let me know what you think **

**That smiley seems inappropriate for what just happened. Also, I've decided on something else that should happen so this won't be finishing for a while.**


End file.
